Donatello Abarca
Donatello Abarca (1976-Present) was the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Donatello Abarca and a playable character in Grand Theft Auto Vi. Early Life. Don at age four to five was placed into a catholic boarding school by is father in order to make sure he doesn't earn friends. However he meets Israeli-American Leon Jackson and French-American Claude Speed. Secretly becoming friend, the trio started causing mischief around the neighbourhood of The Carraways. At age six Don was placed in Madison Elementary where he remained for 12 years. At age 10, by this time Maurice had his own friends. Maurice, Don, Leon and another boy robbed a Gas Station in The Carraways. Don spent two years in juvie and the other boy died following being struck by a car minutes after leaving the gas station. 2 years later, Don was found selling guns to bikers and gangster in Vice City however the officer that charged him didn't have access to The Carraways Database. So he spent only 2 months in detention. following the years he got in trouble for various crimes. On 2001, Don was making a blood pact with Claude and Leon, but was charged by an officer for self-harm and emitted to a mental institute for 15 years, but was released with 8 months as the staff was unable to find a mental illness in him. This event caused him to gain an unknown Stress Disorder which has caused him to go on medical marijuana. The State of Flora originally disapproved of it but after causing damage they eventually legalized medical marijuana. Between 2001 - 2006 Constant interference from Don's father caused Bonnie and Don unable to find love. The two always confined in one another and later attacked Maurice Jr., for being the favourite. Maurice Sr., however diffused the situation and abused them. The interference caused Don and Bonnie to have secret incestuous affair with one another. For five years, which was plenty enough for Bonnie to become "late" and his father to die of shock after discovering them together. Don and Bonnie ended it with one another. And decided to see other people. Donatello Abarca was appointed Don of the Abarca Crime Family due to Maurice's laziness and Don's experienced in the criminal underworld. 2009 - Late 2010 After that disaster, Don met Gracie Ancelotti and helped her with her addiction. After being in rehab for several months, Don and Gracie grew close to one another. They started dating each other, Don by mid 2010 proposed to Gracie and became engaged. Having to be engaged by christmas, but an event between November, 2010 and January 2011 caused it to go south. November, 2010 - January, 2011 November 2010 - January 2011 During the events of the game, Don is forced into searching the child of Jim Fitzgerald and Jackie Fitzgerald, after being in car accident that landed him in hospital for 2 months. Don works with various people including Johnny Klebitz and Rocco Pelosi to bring down the kidnappers, but the truth will change Don forever. Don later kills Jonathon Kami and part ways with Johnny Klebitz. During GTA VI Don along with Bonnie comes in contact with Michael De Santa and later travels to Los Santos, San Andreas in order to discuss buisness with him. He later comes in conflict with police lieutenant Henry Bronston. Special Ability Don's ability is a variation of Bullet Time, which is called Direct Target, which involves using the same percision as Michael's, but on a much greater scale and can target enemies Automatically. Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters